poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Kawasaki
Chef Kawasaki is a supporting ally in Milky Star Nightmares who helps out others in episodes most of the time, one of those people being Kirby. Chef Kawasaki really enjoys cooking and tries to make the best meals for everyone in Dream Land but unfortunately most of Kawasaki's meals aren't that well received. He tries to put out the best meals he can make but they never get the result. Physical Appearance Chef Kawasaki is a cappy with an oval shape. He has an apron,red shoes,cooking pan,and a chef hat. History Backstory Chef Kawasaki always wanted to be a chef ever since he was a little cappy. He dreamed of being one for so long but his family always said that his cooking was terrible and that it always missed spices and other touches to make it more better. In addition to his family not liking his dishes, not even the more famous chefs liked his food as they said that it was repulsive. When Chef Kawasaki started to grow much older, he started to study his cooking a bit more from a famous chef named Chef Shiitake who was quite a famous cook. Even though Chef Shiitake has taught Kawasaki with all his hard work, Kawasaki never got it and to this day is still hoping to cook the best food in Planet Popstar. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 .]] The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest Chef Kawasaki makes his first debut where he is possessed by a strange being called Unown and challenges Kirby to a gourmet race. Kawasaki ends up losing which results in him no longer being possessed by the mysterious entity. Attack from Scarfy Chef Kawasaki appears only for a little bit which is in a scene of King Dedede's Castle. Ybrik's ReReturn He appears helping Kirby and the others trying to stop Ybrik from conquering all of Dream Land. Birds (episode) attacks.]] Kawasaki is in his kitchen cooking an unknown dish until he is greeted by a bird. He then tells the bird that he can't be in the kitchen and that he needs to leave, the bird proceeds to attack Chef Kawasaki and is soon saved by none other than Meta Knight. Meta Knight proceeds to explain to Kawasaki on why there are many birds appearing everywhere, he says that Mother Bird is the cause and asks where Kirby and Sylveon are. Kawasaki and Meta Knight soon greet them explaining the whole situation, because of this Kirby and Sylveon both agree to go to the cave and take down Mother Bird. During the battle, Chef Kawasaki charges at her until he is burned by her flame attack. He does end up surviving the attack due to his somewhat magical powers but decides to rest instead. Dreams Come True Kawasaki only appears for a little bit when he is selling his food to Kirby. He makes a small cameo later on where he is seen lying on the ground. Marx Comes to Milky Star Town Chef Kawasaki is talking to Kirby about the new restaurant being opened and soon goes back to his kitchen. While he is making a piece of loaf that seems to work out for him he is soon greeted by Marx. Marx tells Chef Kawasaki that the loaf is awful which seems to confuse Kawasaki for a little bit. Later after Marx convinces Kawasaki to share his loaf to the king, he goes off to the Dram Store to buy some goods. While being at the Dram Store, he brings a bunch of "weird sticks" and shows it to the clerk, Joe Toad. Joe Toad examines them and charges him 20 dollars. Since Kawasaki doesn't have that much money he simply gives Joe Toad a toy which seems to work. He then leaves and comes back to his kitchen with all of the ingredients for the loaf. After Marx leaves the kitchen, Chef Kawasaki drags the loaf to the town where Kirby and some of the others see the loaf. Kirby offers to help out Kawasaki which he agrees to do so. Personality Chef Kawasaki can be quite quirky and awkward most of the time coming from his personality and weird voice. Most people like him for that but Chef Kawasaki wishes to improve his personality himself. He says it makes him feel like more of a cowardly chef than a confident one. Chef Kawasaki can be brave at times but is extremely rare, he was brave enough to battle N A X64 and Jigglypuff in Ybrik's Return. But he isn't really brave in any other episode. Trivia * Chef Kawasaki loves to cook obviously * Chef Kawasaki was originally supposed to be planned to be in Finding and Failing which was going to be a different episode with a different plot revolving Chef Kawasaki but instead debuted in The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Milky Star Nightmares